Missing HimMissing Her
by SpongeGuy
Summary: It had been 6 months, 4 days, 4 hours and 23 minutes since they had last seen each other. And God... Had they missed each other. For Karmiro Week 2k19! Day 1: Confession/Future!


**This was made for Karmiro Week 2k19 on Tumblr! Day 1: Confession/Future!**

It was a beautiful spring day in San Fransokyo, and Hiro Hamada was approaching the train station by way of Shimamoto street.

To most, this was a normal sight: A 14 year old child prodigy with black as graphite bangs and a tooth gap that made all the girls squeal.

Quite why they did that still boggled Hiro, but there were some things even a child prodigy couldn't figure out.

Girls, am I right?

Oh, yeah, sorry.

Anyway, Hiro was walking down the street, looking a little chipper than he had in a few months.

6 months to be exact.

6 months, 4 days, 4 hours and 23 minutes, to be precise.

Not that he was keeping track.

Not that he had been keeping so much track that Go Go had to put the power dex on to wrestle him out there one night.

Ahem.

Moving on.

The sky was clear, but Hiro's thoughts were not.

This was a normal occurrence, as an SFIT Student/Superhero/Teenager, but Hiro had, for once, different thoughts on his mind.

He would have LOVED to be focused on villains, homework and what he was going to do Friday night.

But…

She was coming back.

SHE was coming back.

She was coming BACK.

Granted, for a short visit of a weekend, but…

SHE.

WAS.

COMING.

BACK.

And…

_"__Your heartbeat is growing in a rapid state and your hormones levels are rising…"_

Ah, I knew I forgot something. I guess I'm just used to him being there, I forgot to mention him.

It's kind of obvious, no?

…

What do you mean it isn't? He's always there!

Whatever, just let me finish the story! Jeez, everyone's a critic!

"Baymax, not the time!", Hiro said, his head turning left and right, hoping no one overheard the medical analysis.

_"__I diagnose you with… Happiness. But… A sad happiness."_

Great, he was doing the finger pointing thing. That usually meant he was right.

"…Look, buddy, I'm just trying to find the station, ok?"

Hiro was approaching it now, but his mind was such a mess that he had nearly taken the wrong turn.

"I'm not usually like this…", he thought, not liking this lack of control.

Hiro was used to being totally in control.

With a push of some keys and the writing of some programs, he could upgrade Big Hero 6's armor just like that.

Give him a few nights and a couple dozen bags of gummy bears, and he could build incredible nano technology.

Even at the worst of situations, a good plan and Tadashi's guidance was all Hiro needed to keep San Fransokyo safe.

But if there was one thing Hiro didn't know how to control, it was his emotions.

And right now, they were running in every single direction, driving him insane.

Feelings of loss, longing, reunion, excitement, dread, joy, despair, anger, solitude, hope and even…

Wait, no, not that, definitely not that!

But whatever it was, it was making Hiro's heart practically leap out of his chest as he neared the station, his brain constantly going "Any minute you're going to see her!" "Any moment you're going to see her arrive!" "ANY MOMENT, HIRO, WATCH OUT FOR THAT…"

BONK!

…That lamp post.

Hiro fell to the ground and rubbed his nose.

He felt embarrassed already, and she hadn't even showed up yet.

Great. Now his face was even redder.

This couldn't get…

_"__You have fallen."_

Never mind.

_"__On a scale of 1-10, how would you…"_

Hiro clambered up, getting his balance back.

"Buddy, seriously, not now. She's almost here and… You know what? Can you give us some time alone?"

Hiro didn't like sidelining Baymax, but this was sort of a personal and private affair.

He did NOT need Baymax to spout out some puberty stuff.

Though it could make her laugh.

…God how he had missed that laugh.

He had heard it here and there on the webcam conversations, but he wanted to hear it face to face.

Her face.

Her incredible face…

No. No.

Stay focused.

_"__If it improves your condition, I will gladly move aside, Hiro."_

Hiro couldn't help but smile at that.

"…Thanks, Baymax."

Baymax was a machine, so he couldn't truly express emotion, but Hiro swore he heard affection in the words _"Always, Hiro."_

But Hiro had to think of other things now.

Like how she's almost here.

She's almost here.

She's almost here.

She's almost…

The sound of train tracks click clacking reverberated in his ears as a bullet train sped down, so fast it was that Hiro could barely register it.

But he saw the number on the door.

He had memorized that number: 99.

He could say it in his sleep.

According to Honey Lemon, he had said it in his sleep once during one of the gang's sleepovers, so that wasn't an exaggeration.

So there!

I guess.

"…"

Hiro didn't even know what to say, his heart beating so hard he could barely hear the doors open.

His mouth felt dry and his breath short.

Would she look different?

Would she sound different?

Would she… Be different?

Would she smile?

Frown?

Would…

Did…

Did she miss him?

As much as he had missed her?

Hiro had been kidnapped by supervillians, yet this was somehow scarier.

After what felt like an eternity, she stepped out.

She looked the same, but there was some clear dampness on her cheeks.

She had been crying.

Her eyes hadn't located him yet, a crowd of people still blocking him from her sight.

She was also looking to the wrong direction, left, then right, searching…

For him?

He hoped.

Suddenly, her eyes locked with his.

His eyes locked with her, how could they not, what else was there to look at?

They locked eyes with each other…

And…

"HIRO!", Karmi screamed with joy, practically running at the robotics expert.

Hiro smiled, but for some reason, what had been a shy smile turned cocky…

Odd.

Karmi leapt at his feet, tears of joy running down. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MY DARLING!"

Her voice was different, almost like she was being voiced by someone else.

And it wasn't just Karmi's voice that was different: Her whole body seemed to turn small, cute and anime esque.

What's the term? Chibi! Yes, that!

Hiro was also different, adopting massive abs and a cleft in his chin.

He was also 12 foot tall.

So there was that.

"Oh, hey Karmi. Didn't see you there.", he said, his long flowing locks blowing in the wind.

Kamri, heats in her eyes, leapt up to his face excitedly, a wild and loving grin on her face.

"Oh, Hiro! All this time away from you made me realize how much I love you, you gorgeous, genius hunk you!"

She fawned over him, her giant eyelashes batting.

"You're so smart and hot and cool and kind! Even Tadashi is proud of you!"

Karmi then held his face in her hands, magic in her voice.

"I LOVE YOU, HIRO HAMADA!"

She then planted a huge kiss on his lips, and there was a parade of musicians, and it rained gummy bears, and everyone agreed that there was no one like Hiro, and Professor Granvile did the cha cha cha.

* * *

"And that's how your mother and I got together!", an older, now grown up Hiro proudly announced, sinking back in his chair.

He was still dressed about the same, but his hair was a bit longer, his body more defined, and he had a Big Hero 6 jacket on his shoulders.

But that twinkle was still there.

It would never leave.

"Daddy, did that really happen? It sounds kind of… Wrong."

A little girl, Tamashii, with a ponytail and an adorable tooth gap, wearing a T-Shirt with Big Hero 6's members on it, sat on the floor and gave her father a quizzical look.

SURELY none of that had happened!

Hiro smiled that smug grin of his and lifted his leg over another, not noticing the figure approaching him.

"Oh, it SO did happen, my koibito."

"Oh, really?"

Standing over Hiro, towering over him as ever, was Karmi.

A taller, even higher Karmi, with her hair down and her lab coat confidently placed on her shoulders.

She looked most the same, but there was peace in her heart, something she so sorely lacked in the past.

She was also better at taking jokes, as she smiled at Hiro with a questioning grin.

Hiro sheepishly smiled back. "Oh, Karmi! I didn't see you there!"

He pointed at Tamashii, who was enjoying the entertainment before her.

"Oh, Tamashii here was just asking me about when we confessed our feelings to each other."

Karmi cocked an eyebrow, still taking it all in good humor. "I heard."

She then knelt down and playfully ruffled his hair. "But I get the feeling that you're misremembering some things, Genius boy."

Hiro rolled his eyes, a flirtatious grin on his face. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

Karmi cockily grinned. "Well… No, since it's meaning has changed since we first met."

She blushed now, and Hiro now smiled at his favorite sight in the world: His wife smiling.

But he was going to enjoy his joke as much as he could.

"Well, my light, can you do a better job?"

"Oh, Hiro…", Karmi said, pulling him out of the chair and sitting down.

"I most definitely can!"

* * *

Rewinding!

The train arrived at the station, and sitting on the seat was a 16 year old bio-tech major with earplugs in her ears and tears running down her eyes.

…

6 months, 4 days, 4 hours and 33 minutes.

Had it been so long ago?

She was taken advantage of the day before.

She was turned into a monster the day before.

She nearly hurt her… Friend the day before.

But somehow, despite all that, she remembered it with painful fondness.

How could she not?

It was the day she got her first real friend.

And she hadn't forgotten him.

She hadn't forgotten his words.

His hug.

His…

No.

It couldn't be that.

No way!

…

And she was definitely not hoping he was so that she could tell him that she definitely felt the same!

…

No way!

Karmi rested her head on the back of her seat, feeling a slight headache.

"I hate feeling like this."

She felt so many things.

She was sad that she had to leave.

She was angry that her parents had forced her to.

She was happy to be back, even for a weekend.

But mostly, she…

She missed him.

She missed him so much.

She laughed quietly, a fond smile on her face. "I would never have thought I'd feel that in a million years."

But it was true.

The train finally stopped at her station, and Karmi rose out of her seat, trying her best to ignore "Accidentally in Love" ringing in her ears.

As she saw the doors open, her body entered panic mode.

What was it going to be like?

She…

She had never even had friends, let alone stayed over at their houses!

She had never had friends to miss, and talk to, and wonder how they were doing, and longingly stare at pictures of them, and wish you could see that precious smile of theirs!

She had never had that!

Karmi's heart pounded like a jackhammer and her eyes darted wildly as she searched for him.

Where was he?

Had he forgotten?

No, he had sent her at text that he was going to the station, he definitely remembered.

But had he missed the station?

Had he…

Had he decided to not come?

Karmi sighed. "I guess it's what I deserve.", she thought as she kept looking for him, only seeing strangers..

"I never treated him well. Why would he…"

"KARMI!", Hiro suddenly screamed, turning Chibi and handing her roses.

Karmi smiled smugly and accepted them. "Why, thank you, Hiro! It's pleasant to see you too!"

"More than pleasant for me, Baby!", Hiro said, planting a large kiss on her lips and going down on one knee.

He took her hand and, with his other hand, he retrieved a diamond ring.

"Karmi… Will you marry me?"

"THAT did not happen!"

Hiro now had an annoyed expression on his face, as Karmi innocently smiled back at him.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Hiro?"

She was using that sing songy voice. Hiro didn't like that!

"Karmi, you know that I didn't propose then!"

Tamashii laughed, enjoying her parents silliness, but she was getting impatient.

"Mommy, Daddy, why can't you just tell me the real story?"

Hiro and Karmi looked back at their daughter and laughed nervously.

Perhaps they should just tell her the real story.

"Sorry, Tamashii, Mommy and Daddy just like messing with each other.", Karmi apologized.

Hiro laughed. "It took us a long time to actually realize we should just be friends."

Karmi lifted Tamashii and kissed her on the forehead, making the girl giggle, and she then placed her on the now seated Hiro.

Positioned on Hiro's lap, and staring directly into her mother's sparkling eyes, Tamashii once again asked how it had happened.

Hiro and Karmi exchanged blushed looks.

It was a little different to their previous stories, to say the least:

* * *

Just like before, Hiro watched the people leave the train and just like before, Karmi got off and looked around for him.

Unlike before, they had something to give each other.

Unlike before, the reunion was… Different.

"Where is he?", Karmi thought, searching and searching.

Hiro couldn't say anything: His body was still frozen.

All he could see was her.

All he could hear was her.

All he could feel was her.

Finally, he got enough strength to say "….Karmi…"

Karmi, hearing this, turned and…

"…Hiro…"

They stood in front of each other, hundreds of strangers passing by them, dozens of sounds playing off their ear drums, but all they could notice was each other.

"…Hey."

"…Hey."

Ladies and gentleman, writing romance! It's easy!

Hiro and Karmi blushed and smiled at each other, Hiro's hand instinctively rubbing his hair and Karmi's hands instinctively protecting her body, as if she had to close herself even from him.

For a while, they couldn't say anything.

It was just incredible to them that the other was even there.

It felt like a dream after the nightmare of the last 6 months.

He had… Missed her so much.

She had… Missed him so much.

"…How was the trip?"

"…Good. I liked seeing all the buildings out of the train."

"Good."

"Good."

This wasn't supposed to be this awkward.

Was there a way to…

"You must have really missed me, eh Genius boy?"

There it was!

Hiro actually laughed this time, though, and it sent Karmi's heart a fluttering.

Had he always had such an amazing smile?

It was a smile that made her feel like…

Like it would all be ok.

He was here.

Hiro stopped laughing and smugly grinned.

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Thank god", he thought.

"Still as perfect as ever in your eyes?", she asked, continuing the banter.

Hiro shrugged. "That's a funny way to say pain in the butt."

Once, Karmi would have shouted at him for that insult.

But today, she could see the humor (and lie) in it.

So she laughed.

And Hiro wondered how he had ever lived without it.

As she stopped laughing, she suddenly noticed that Hiro was taking something out of his backpack.

She quizzically observed him as he looked up at her, a shy and… Scared look on his face?

That was new.

He seemed a little reserved as he picked whatever it was up.

What could it be…

"I… I kind of… Made you something."

…Oh.

Oh!

He immediately backed up. "I mean, like, it's stupid, it's just a silly gift, it's not what it, you know, this is stupid, I shouldn't have…"

But Karmi had managed to see what it was.

And oh, did she see.

Over the time they had known each other, Hiro had done many surprising and frustrating things, but this had to be the height of it: He had managed to somehow make a plushie of Captain Cutie…

Giving her a rose.

Specifically, the rose she had made that had helped heal the virus all the way back then.

Hiro blushed wildly, wondering what insanity had taken over him to do this.

"Honey Lemon helped me make this, I just thought that I had never really given your invention the credit it deserves, and I know you like cute stuff, so…"

Karmi took it and, with awe struck eyes, looked back at him.

"…Thanks."

She smiled that smile he so loved.

And after taking a moment to register that, he smiled back.

"…You're welcome."

Karmi then looked very flushed as she took her backpack out.

"Um… This is going to be a little weird, but…"

Hiro couldn't help but smile (albeit with a massive blush) as Karmi began to take her present out.

"Great minds think alike, huh?"

Karmi couldn't help but blush at that.

No one…

No one had ever been like this to her.

It felt…

Nice.

She finally gave it to him.

"Is… Is that?…"

A small robot that looked a bit like Hiro's bot from his bot fighter days shook his pinky and gleefully showed its gift: A heart locket.

"…A heart locket?"

Karmi nodded, now feeling very shy.

"I… I just thought that… If you feel lonely…"

She then added quietly "Or if I feel lonely…"

She looked away, blushing. "You can look at this and remember that my half is safely with me… And that we'll be able to join them together the next time I visit."

Hiro took this all in…

And he closed his eyes…

And smiled.

"…Thanks."

"…You're welcome.", Karmi said, happy that she did it despite her fears.

Suddenly, both geniuses realized something:

"You missed me?"

And then, they both answered at the same time:

"…Yeah. I did. Every single day."

Emotions took over them, as finally being able to see each other after all this time led to…

A big, squeezy hug.

They buried themselves in each other's light, and, overcome with relief, they gazed at each other.

Suddenly, the two blushed, realizing they were making a scene and showing…

Gasp! Affection!

But…

That didn't stop them from doing the next thing.

Their breaths stopped cold, their hearts stopped cold, and their eyes locked as…

They kissed.

It wasn't perfect. In fact, it was quite the small kiss.

But as they kissed, all the feelings of longing spilled out, the masks finally off as the two were able for the first time to truly show how they felt about each other.

As they parted, still feeling each other's warmth, they grinned.

"…You better not tell any of your friends that we kissed, Genius boy."

"As if I would dream of bragging about such a disgusting thing!"

They laughed and hugged again, now almost slowly rocking each other.

"I've really missed you, Hiro."

"I've really missed you too, Karmi."

And finally, all was right with the world.

* * *

Later that evening, after Tamashii was put to bed, Hiro was overseeing some upgrades to the gang's armors.

There were rumors of Momakase (how was she still out there?) planning a bank robbery too, so he may have to head out.

The rest of the gang was busy, though, so it seemed like he would be the only one going tonight.

He and Baymax of course.

He was feeling a little lonely though.

It was going to be a long night, one that he would spend in the skies instead of his bed.

With the love of his life.

Pretty sucky.

Karmi suddenly showed up behind him and, her arms around his neck, lifted her part of the heart locket.

"Feeling lonely?", she whispered, caressing his face.

Hiro smiled back and held his part of the locket, connecting the pieces together.

"…Not anymore."

It had been 10 years, 4 months, 8 days, 5 hours and 6 minutes since they had gotten together.

They didn't feel lonely anymore.


End file.
